lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman
Batman may refer to Batman (The LEGO Movie) for other uses visit Batman (disambiguation). Batman is one of the Starter Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in the Starter Pack for the DC Comics franchise. Background When a young Bruce Wayne witnessed his socialite parents shot dead by the mugger, Joe Chill, he vowed to bring justice to the criminals infesting Gotham City. He then trained himself in detective skills, sciences, engineering, escape artistry, martial arts, and criminal psychology. But Bruce realized that those skills would not be enough to stop the superstitious and cowardly lot plaguing the streets. While he was in his study reflecting on his parents' deaths, a bat flew into the window, both startling and inspiring him at the same time. He would become the bat to strike fear in those who preyed upon the innocent. And so, Bruce then took his mantle as a crime fighter and became known as Batman. 'Dimensions Crisis' He and his sidekick Robin were chasing Bane in the streets of Gotham City, but he witnessed Robin being sucked into a vortex with a Kryptonite. He came to the Mines of Moria in Middle-earth to Gandalf's aid as he was about to slay the Balrog, rescuing him from being killed in the pit below. After Frodo Baggins being sucked into the vortex with the One Ring, the two soon found themselves in Cloud Cuckoo Land, where they met Wyldstyle, just after Metalbeard went missing: a petty fight between him and LEGO Movie Batman occurred. Soon, the trio sucked into another vortex, sending them into Planet Vorton, and after rebuilding the LEGO Gateway, they arrived at the Yellow Brick Road in Oz, starting their journey to save the LEGO Multiverse. World DC Comics: Gotham City (Wayne Manor) Abilities * Grapple * Boomerang (Batarang) * Stealth * Glide Quotes Trivia * He is one of main three heroes of the game. *Batman is featured in the most LEGO video games out of any other character, appearing in LEGO Batman, Lego Batman 2: DC Superheroes Unite, and LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. **Batman, The Joker, Harley Quinn and Bane are only four playble DC Comics Characters to appear in all three LEGO Games above. *Despite Batman being in his new late 2014/early 2015 suit minifigure variant, he has the same cowl as the late 2013/early 2014 one. *He has the least amount of pieces in the starter pack, if you count accessories, however, additional batarangs are provided. *His grapple gun isn't included as a minifigure accessory in the Starter Pack. *He is the only DC Comics Hero who doesn't have the Dive ability. *He is voiced by Troy Baker in this game, who has voiced Batman on multiple occasions, beginning with LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes and later returning for LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. He also voices Batman in LEGO Batman: The Movie and the LEGO DC Comics movies (which are not related to the video games or LEGO Batman: The Movie - DC Super Heroes Unite). **Troy Baker also voices Two-Face in this game, a role he reprises from Batman: Arkham City, Batman: Arkham Knight, LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, and LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. **Troy Baker also voiced The Joker in Batman: Arkham Origins and the animated film Batman: Assault on Arkham, making him the one of two actors to have portrayed both Batman and The Joker in the Batman franchise. ***The other actor who has done this is Steve Blum, who voiced the vocal gibberish of the two in LEGO Batman: The Video Game, as well as that of Killer Moth, Two-Face, and Killer Croc, the latter of which he also voiced in Batman: Arkham Asylum, Batman: Arkham City, and Batman: Arkham Knight. ***Kevin Michael Richardson could also be said to share this feat, as he voiced Joker in The Batman, and voiced a brief appearance of Batman in an animated short of New Teen Titans, but this was actually just a disguise worn by Red X, and therefore could be considered an exception *He should not be mistaken for the Batman from The LEGO Movie. *His character model has the same still animation as in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. *His counterpart of himself from The Lego Movie is a bit out of character. **Showing off, being a jerk, being a little naive and he even wrote a song. **Though this Batman never listens to music. (Revealed in LEGO Batman: The Movie - DC Super Heroes Unite.) **It should be noted that his portrayal in this game does borrow some character traits from Batman of The LEGO Movie, especially his arrogant attitude, showing off, and his vocally expressed dislike for bright colors, despite the fact that it is heavily implied this is the same Batman who previously appeared in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, and LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. In both of those incarnations, he had a much more serious attitude to match the character's depiction outside of the LEGO media. *He is the main picture for the Forever Alone achievement, which also refers to the fact that he is a somewhat a self-diagnosed loner. *He and Robin had, at some point, worked alongside Scooby Doo and Mystery Inc in two episodes of The New Scooby-Doo Movie''s when they teamed up to chase after The Joker and The Penguin. However, it was Dick Grayson as Robin rather than Tim Drake (Robin who appears here). The two groups would later meet again in ''Batman: The Brave and The Bold. *Batman's character showcase theme is the Batman theme by Danny Elfman, which was introduced in the 1989 film and was also used in his all of his LEGO videogame appearances. However, it is played how it was in the 1992 sequel Batman Returns instead of the original 1989 film. Another variation of this theme was also used in the intro of 1992's Batman The Animated Series. **Scooby-Doo's special quote to him also references the opening theme of the 1966 Batman TV series. *Along with Legolas, he has one line when in the rift. **And a line when using the Arrow Launcher. * He will occasionally mistaken other characters for some heroes and villains he have encounter in the DC Comics: ** The Scarecrow from The Wizard of Oz for The Scarecrow From DC Comics ** Krusty the Clown for the Joker because of the clown theme they share ** Cragger for Killer Croc due to them being crocodiles. ** Eris for Hawkgirl due to them being birds, except Hawkgirl has a human body. Gallery References http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Batman_(Minifigure) Category:Characters Category:DC Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:Index Category:DC Comics Category:Good Guys Category:Playable Characters Category:Battle of the Figures Winners Category:Main Characters Category:Starter Pack Category:Keys Category:Male Characters Category:Grapple Ability Category:Stealth Ability Category:Characters with Dual-Sided Heads Category:Boomerang Ability Category:Activate Batarang Switches Ability Category:Physical Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:2015